A New Phantom Moon
by theharvestmoon4ever
Summary: Definitely a work in progress. Jill and Skye meet, new secrets are revealed, things may never be the same. Rated T just in case.


**Authors Note: This chapter is kind of rushed and not that great and I apologize for that. ****I will revise it as soon as I can.  
****Any tips or criticism is gladly taken. I am not a very good writer and currently I'm very out of practice.  
****I appreciate any help I can get because I want to get better. I want to get my creative juices flowing.  
****It will get better I promise. I'm thinking of switching to first person it's a little easier for me to follow  
****^_^ Well, I'll stop yapping now. I don't own any of the Harvest Moon characters (yet, anyways XD).**

** Meeting a Thief Spring 2 Year 2**

"_Finally, I can plant my turnips, strawberries, cucumbers, and cabbages" _Jill thought as she walked outside her home.

She had been in the valley for just a year now and had a routine for her crops.

_"Must get them planted today so I can make the best of the Spring season."  
_

She ran to the field and started tilling the ground. She started to sweat a little working as hard as she could.

She took out her watering can and made all the seeds wet. She refilled her watering can and went to the barn.

Walking in, she heard the soft greeting from her animals. Jill greeted them warmly with soft pats and words of encouragement.

She fed them, milked, and sheered them with all the tender and care she could give.

Jill slung her rucksack over her shoulder and headed into town.

Walking down the dirt pathway she saw all the beautiful flowers of spring.

She stopped along the side of the road gathering all the grass and bamboo shoots she could fit into her rucksack.

Smiling to herself she went to the Goddess Pond. Sitting along the edge near the shiny water, she began to daydream.

Falling to her back she stared at the sky letting her thoughts drift.

_"Sometimes you have to let go," he whispered, "I can't change the way I feel about her." "H-how could you do his to me?"  
_

My eyes started to tear up and I sat up with a start. _"No, No, I won't go back."  
_

She kicked a rock into the pond. "Dum-da-da-DAA!" Jill jumped at the sound of the voice.

Standing or rather floating over the pond was a green haired lady dressed very elegantly with flawless skin and green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Wow what a marvelous…it's a rock" the green haired lady's voice said glumly. "Who are you?" Jill inquired.

"Why, I'm the Harvest Goddess" she said as a matter of factly.

"Harvest Goddess, huh? That's nice, well guess I'll see you around" Jill said quickly and ran off as fast as she could leaving the Harvest Goddess baffled_.  
_

_"That was so weird,"_ Jill thought _"I've never seen her before."_ Panting, Jill walked along the dirt path back to her farm.

_"Something is out of place here. I have never seen her before. Who is she really and how in the world does she live in a pond?"  
_

Jill walked into her house and grabbed a book. _"I really need to return this to Lumina."  
_

She set out on the dirt path once again taking her time walking to the fancy Villa.

At the gates of the Villa she heard yelling. "Hehe. Hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night?" a smooth voice said.

Jill jumped a little as she felt her heart racing. Jill put two and two together and knew this was a thief she was dealing with.

"Who are you?" she inquired. "Hehe. I'm quite the ladies' man and prince of the stars" the silver haired thief stated still using is smooth voice.

Jill rolled her eyes _"someone's full of himself."_ Lumina came bursting through the Villa doors looking hysterical.

"Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?" she cried.

The mysterious thief turned to Jill, "Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out."

He turned to run, at the gates he turned and spoke "Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

Lumina came running from around the fountain. "Wait right there" she panted giving him a glare.

Skye chuckled, "Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

Lumina blushed and put her hands to her cheeks "What a smooth talker...Phantom Skye..." she breathed dreamily.

He started running down the path and Lumina pursued. Jill just stood there trying to put together everything that just happened.

A few minutes later Lumina appeared back at the Villa. "Phantom Skye! He...he got away from me!" she panted, still blushing.

Jill just rolled her eyes again. "Well, uh here's your book."

"Thanks, Jill" she said as she took the book "Hehehe, that thief is cool!" she said and walked back to her Villa.

Jill walked back to the ranch replaying what happened in her head.

She changed into her night clothes and went to bed still pondering over who that lady really

was and the smooth talking, silver haired thief who called himself Phantom Skye.

Her eyelids started to get heavy and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

**AN: I tried revising it but like I said at the top I think I will switch it to first person.  
If the format bothers you let me know I have no idea what most people like.  
All comments appreciated, thanks y'all!**


End file.
